


勾人✖️我

by senran221



Category: JO1 (Japan Band), 豆原一成 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, 乙女向 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senran221/pseuds/senran221
Summary: 棒球队白切黑学弟✖️舞蹈社学姐
Relationships: 与那城奖 - Relationship, 佐藤景瑚 - Relationship, 大平祥生 - Relationship, 川尻莲 - Relationship, 川西拓实 - Relationship, 木全翔也 - Relationship, 河野纯喜 - Relationship, 白岩瑠姬 - Relationship, 豆原一成 - Relationship, 金城碧海 - Relationship, 鹤房汐恩 - Relationship
Kudos: 44





	1. 豆原一成

01.豆原一成  
夏日的风，燥热带着难耐，带不来一丝凉意。今天穿着黑色的内衣，后面的校服被汗浸湿，可能被看得一清二楚了。身后的男生嘻嘻哈哈地成群结队，我有些慌。  
现在要去棒球场。同班的同学是棒球队的队长，早上拜托我过去帮忙教一下拉伸。天气热得过分，换了运动服也立刻就被汗湿了。在舞蹈室有空调清清凉凉的练舞有多好，我现在才知道。  
走到场地附近，队长已经在门口等着了，说：“麻烦你了。”  
棒球队的男生们都穿着统一的衣服，对我喊学姐好。我只能面带笑意。扫了一圈，意外地看到了熟人。现在队伍中间的那个男生好像也是舞队的，两个社团一起参加，倒是精力旺盛。  
“那现在跟着我做拉伸吧。”  
教了几个简单的动作，已经过了快半小时。新成员的韧带都很成问题，怪不得队长要找我过来帮忙，把拉不下的几个人用力往下按了按，一时间整个场都是杀猪的声音。至于刚刚注意到的那个舞队的男生，柔韧性还过得去。  
像在舞蹈队跟新队员互动一样，我轻轻的拍了他的背部，跟他说做得不错。  
“今天就到这里吧，明天再继续，大家训练加油！”  
我去了球场附近的卫生间，这里居然没有分男女厕，只是衣服贴在身上实在太难受，我想换衣服。把衣服脱下来，校服几乎能拧出汗，随身带着的制服还没拿出来，门忽然被人踹开了。  
我站在隔间里跟门外穿着训练服的男生四目相对，看着他的脸迅速的变红，耳尖红得发紫。  
我愣住了，他也是。  
还没来得及尖叫，男生迅速钻进了隔间。捂着我的嘴说：“对不起，请您不要尖叫。”他的眼神不知道往何处瞄，我认出他了，是舞社的那个男生，棒球服上写的他的名字，叫豆原一成。  
他着急着解释害怕我出声，脸上羞红了一片，我身上只穿着黑色的内衣，却觉得比刚刚穿着运动服还热。  
他快把我捂窒息了，我发声他捂得越紧，我只好伸出舌头舔了一下他的掌心，他终于缩回了手。  
“我没想叫，你现在可以出去了。”  
“麻烦你再等一等……”豆原的头快掉到了地上，“队长让我们分成两队了，被抓到了会连累整个队加练了，我保证我只看着地面。”  
豆原低着头，蹲下，眼睛盯着地板。  
我忽然想逗逗他。  
“你抬头，”我笑着问他，“你觉得学姐身材好吗？”  
我看着他的耳尖红得几乎发紫，从喉间挤出一声“很漂亮。”刚想开口大笑，听到外面传来脚步声，而我的笑声被堵住了。  
豆原吻了我。  
我知道他是怕我出声有人会找来，豆原应该是不会接吻，双唇相贴就没了下文，我坏心眼的伸出舌头舔了舔，豆原愣住了，狗狗眼直直地盯着我，直到我用舌头撬开了他的牙齿。  
后面一发不可收拾。  
搞运动的男人肺活量大到惊人，一个吻大概持续了三分多钟，第一次接吻的男生用温热的舌头在我口腔中横冲直撞，口水顺着我们唇舌的缝隙滑了下来，滴在我的胸上。豆原放过了快喘不过气的我，沿着口水的痕迹慢慢地往下舔，我的胸衣不知道什么时候被解开了，或许是蹭开的，胸前毛茸茸的脑袋一路往下，直到豆原的含住了我的乳尖，用他沾染上情欲的黑白分明的圆眼睛似笑非笑地看着我的时候，我才反应过来。  
这家伙是个白切黑。  
身体已经有了反应，下体的空虚感让我下意识的想夹紧双腿，在家里我就是这么解决的，豆原好像看出了我的想法，用他粗壮的大腿抵在我的双腿之间。宽松的训练服也隐瞒不住他胯间立起来的巨大弧度，这下子轮到我愣住了，豆原燥热的吐息在我的耳畔：  
“学姐想要吗？你已经湿了。”  
我不知道该怎么回答，开口只剩下羞耻的嘤咛。豆原褪下了棒球服的长裤，包裹着性器的内裤已经关不住里头的猛兽，我咽了咽口水，眼睛无法从上面离开。  
“跟我做吧。”  
“是安全期吗？”  
“是的话我就射在里面了。”  
豆原热的发烫的胸膛抵在我的前胸，双手托住我的腰，还低低的说了句“好细”，为了不滑下来我只能用双腿勾住他精壮的腰身，他的前端刚进入的时候我觉得我已经快高潮了。年轻的雄性气息猝不及防的整个闯进，我的尖叫淹没在他的唇齿中，“别叫太大声，会被发现的。”  
我把头埋在他的颈间，顺着他挺进的力度一上一下的，看上去温温柔柔的男孩子打开了放纵的开关，在我身上细细地啃咬。多次确定之后找到了我的G点，用自己冲刺了多次还仍未消退的性器慢慢的来回蹭着，我浑身战栗，豆原轻笑出声：“你不该逗我的。”  
他警告我别叫出声，我只好咬紧牙关，每一次忍不住的呻吟都会换来更大力度的冲撞，我的眼角蓄满了情欲高潮的泪水，几乎要灼伤我的脸，大概半个小时之后豆原终于有了满足的趋势，精液射满了我的子宫，比外面的太阳还要滚烫。  
他把我放下，我坐在隔间的角落，精液从我的双腿中间缓缓的泻出，不用看镜子我也知道，我此刻脸上布满汗水和泪水，双颊潮红，我还窝在角落里轻轻颤抖，豆原已经收拾好打开门走了出去，我听到外面有人问他躲到哪里去了，他轻轻的笑了。


	2. 川尻莲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 温柔音乐剧演员✖️合租女白领

02.川尻莲  
我的合租对象是一个舞蹈演员。男的。  
那天搬过来的时候我才知道的，之前约的时候没听过声音，社交软件上聊起天来温温柔柔，我还以为是个好脾气的女孩子。不过住了这么久对方也挺安分的，倒显得我的揣测有些小人之心。  
发生了什么也没啥，对方也长得不错，反正我现在也是单身，这种事情只要你情我愿就可以，现在开放得很，不是大事。  
以往十点多川尻就会回来，现在已经快十二点了，虽说只是合租的，但毕竟两个人相互照应也有段时间了，我总不能一点都不关心。  
下午心情不太好，工作上出了点问题，晚上回家喝了点啤酒，现在居然有点上头。刚想打电话问人到了没有，就听到门口有钥匙转动的声音。我趴在猫眼上瞄了瞄，是川尻，他好像也喝醉了，钥匙掉在地上捡不起来。  
我打开门，他看见我有一瞬间的愣神，有点不好意思的问我，“还没睡啊。”  
我没回答他，径自走到了客厅，反正明天是周末，我有很长的时间可以睡。  
川尻是个很仔细的男生，客厅和食厅是我们仅有的公共区域，他很少把自己的东西放在这里。上次我们还一起看了电影。总的来说我们算得上相处得不错。  
他好像看到了我放在桌子上的酒，明知故问地问我：“你喝酒了？”  
我点了点头表示回应，坐在榻榻米上继续看我的无聊电视剧。他看上去好像有什么心事，坐在另一侧的椅子上，好像想问什么。  
“怎么了吗？”  
我问他，看到他喝醉酒的脸庞猝不及防地更红了，过了一会儿他才轻轻地开口，“你是，跟人交往了吗？”  
我白了他一眼，他发什么神经，我还没开口嘲讽他，就听见他说，“我看见了，下午，你跟一个男的走在一起，动作很亲昵。”  
我瞬间就想起来下午的事情，那个垃圾客户趁我不注意偷揩油，我差点就绷不住把生意搅黄了，这人什么眼光，会觉得我跟那种垃圾在一起。  
我本来就有些委屈，加上酒精的催化我居然一滴一滴的掉泪水。止都止不住。  
“你别哭啊，不是就不是，我也是觉得那个男的好像不是什么好人才想着问问，”他手忙脚乱的拿纸巾想擦干我的泪，我却哭得越凶，本来想大声吼人，没想到出声却成了抱怨般的“他下午占我便宜了。”  
我没见过川尻生气，可是此刻我却清楚地看到他暴起的青筋，“你别哭了，我明天帮你找他算账。”  
川尻是我一个人来到这个陌生城市后唯一会安慰我的人，我一直独来独往，此刻好像浮萍找到了河岸，我几乎是不受控制地抱住了他号啕大哭。川尻蹲着，一个重心不稳我被他压在了榻榻米上，我眼泪止住了，因为我清楚地感受到川尻大腿间耸立的根状物。  
他喝了酒本就有些红的脸此刻更红，有些心急的想起身跟我解释，我猜他估计是想跟我说他不是流氓，我搂住了他的脖子，在他耳边吹气，跟他说“我愿意。”  
就当我喝醉了吧。  
川尻双手撑在我的耳侧，我清楚地感受到抵在我大腿根部的异物感越来越明显，唇齿相依的那一刻我吞下了他充满酒气的口水，他喝了威士忌，我最爱的酒。  
两个浑身酒气的人点燃了欲火很难停得下来，跳舞的人身体柔韧度出奇的好，我们尝试了好几种姿势，他最喜欢侧身掰开我的腿的那一种，插得最深。我的脚挂在他的肩上，他俯下身来跟我接吻，在我耳边轻轻地说“我喜欢你”。  
我决定今晚以后更加喜欢威士忌。  
我们做了很多次，像许久没做爱的鲨鱼到了发情期，他仗着自己柔韧度好把我以前不敢想的姿势尝试了好几个，最后他躺在沙发上，我跨坐在他的腰间，他双手按在我的臀部，用他的腰一下又一下的发力，往我体内顶。外面天蒙蒙发亮的时候，我趴在在胸前动都动不了，双手插在他银色的发间。  
“睡吧。”他从地上随手捞起了一件衣服盖在我们身上，性器还留在我的体内，好像随时准备做下一次。


	3. 与那城奖

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 帅气温柔男友✖️冰冷美女

03.与那城奖  
刚进公司的时候我很幸运地跟了一个很温柔的前辈，说话很温柔，不怎么批评人，关键是长得很帅。据说难搞的中年女客户一看到他都会缴械投降，靠着这张脸他拿下了不少客户。  
他叫与那城奖。我已经过了实习期，他已经不再是我的顶头上司，我们现在平起平坐了，都不过是这家公司里的普通职员。  
我在公司很少笑，多次跳槽换公司告诉我社会很不好混，少透露自己的想法才能明哲保身，我没办法像与那城一样脸上总是保持令人如沐春风的微笑，几个男职员在后面偷偷叫我冷面女，我是知道的。  
比起冷面，我估计他们更害怕的是我毫不示弱的战斗能力，我不是初出茅庐的新人，跳槽过来这边不过是因为上一家公司性骚扰罢了。  
认识我的朋友让我早点找男朋友，最好找个身强力壮的，免得那些肥头油耳的垃圾总惦记我，我笑了笑，就算我找了男朋友，垃圾还是垃圾，我总不能天天带着男朋友上班吧。  
收拾好东西，我准备下班回家，在电梯那里遇到了与那城，他对我笑笑，我回了他一个微笑。  
我其实对他挺有好感的，只不过竞争对手太多，我不想白费工夫，恋爱是可有可无的，可是饭是一定要吃的。  
我在公司附近的一家面馆找了位置坐下，今天很累，不想回家做饭，刚坐下就看到与那城跟他的朋友进来，这家店挺小，已经没位置了。与那城和他的朋友朝我这边走过来，他还没问，我点了点头。  
两个男人在我面前坐下，与那城的朋友似乎有些意外，悄悄地说了句：“原来冷面女挺好人的。”我皱了皱眉头，一顿饭就没有再开口说话，走到门口，我和与那城他们往反方向走去，过了一会，我听见有人喊我。  
是与那城，他走到我旁边跟我说送我回去。我没拒绝，他跟我解释他的朋友没有恶意，只是缺根筋，我说没关系。  
风有点大，我打了个冷战，肩上多了一件外套，我低声说谢谢，没拿包的那只手忽然被握住。  
“你的手好冷。”  
我不知道他要干什么，可是他却没有放手的意思，微微的冷意在紧张之前荡然无存，我当然不会主动问他什么意思，我从头到尾都是被动的那一个。  
走到我家楼下，与那城跟我说，“我住你楼上”我不清楚他是什么意思，只是看着他，他叹了一口气，说“不请我进去喝杯茶吗？”  
我站着没动，还是盯着他，他拿我没办法，无奈的说，“我想追你。”  
我挑了挑眉，这可能是我今天第一次转换表情。把人带到了家里，我说了一句随意，就到厨房泡茶了。脸有些发烫，这可真是意外之喜。  
我躺在床上回想，身边的人还没睡醒，我拿脑袋往他胸膛上蹭了蹭。我们已经交往一年多了。过段时间会见父母，据说谈了恋爱的我脸上表情丰富了很多，别人不会知道，那是因为我身旁的这个男人，喜欢看我各种表情，特别是他在我体内的时候。  
今天是周末。我们可以不出门。他昨晚回来我已经睡着了，他出差一个星期，我很想他。  
我不信他不想我。  
我继续拿我的脑袋蹭他，双唇在他的胸肌上煽风点火。早晨嘛，小与那城不用我暗示就已经站好了，就差大与那城醒过来了。  
“宝贝别闹。”还没清醒的嗓音性感又低沉，他用手把我摁进怀里，眼睛没睁开。  
我继续使坏，双手绕过他的腰伸进了他的内裤里，在他硬的像石头一样的臀上掐了一把。  
他醒了，眼睛里带着点被吵醒的怒意，翻身把我压在身下，我咯咯地笑。  
昨晚我就知道他醒来要脱我衣服，所以我索性只穿了件黑色吊带，他的大掌穿进吊带里，握住了我的胸。  
“一星期没做，好像变小了。”  
我又羞又恼，正准备生气甩手说不做了，内裤被扒开，他一点前戏都没做就挺了进来。  
我疼的飙泪，他才低下头来吻我，我生气地转过了头，下巴被他狠狠地擒住。  
“吵醒我就要惩罚。”  
“如果你不介意结婚前就先有宝宝，你可以天天吵醒我，我甚至可以不睡觉。”  
我觉得我像是飘在大海上的一片孤舟，被海浪打得一起一落。他粗大的性器微微一动，我下体就不可控地流出了水，我们的身体很契合，在这件事情上面都很享受。  
“痛吗？”我知道他还是不忍心弄疼我，特别是在刚开始的时候，做到后面他就不管不顾了，不过我很喜欢，这种疯狂的性爱。  
我伸手勾住他的脖子把他往下拉，在他的喉结上落下一吻，他插在我体内的玩意儿比刚刚更大了点儿。  
“宝贝，你自找的。”  
话没说完他开始用力的抽插，我的低呼被他吞进了肚子里，他一只手撑在我的身侧，另一只手用力的揉捏我的乳房，用带着薄茧的拇指和食指捏起我的乳尖，我被吻得有些恍惚，他的唇才离开，把我的乳尖含住，用牙齿轻轻的啃咬。  
“现在这个表情，就很棒，很生动。”他在我耳边喘着粗气，双手把我捞上来，下面忽然没了动作，我有些难耐。  
他把我抱到卫生间的洗手台上，又红又大的性器从我体内抽出，把我翻了个身，让我双手按在洗手台边缘，从我后面挺进。  
他的胸膛贴在我的后背，热得发烫，下巴抵在我的颈间，下体埋进我的身体之后就不动了，他一只手抓住了我的下巴，一手与我撑在洗手台上的手十指相扣，强迫我看着镜子，跟我说，“我最喜欢你这个表情，看上去很想要我。”  
他保持着这个动作开始抽插，每一次都比上一次更深，放开我的下巴之后又摸到了我的阴蒂，小小的软肉被揉捏得发硬，我在颤抖。  
我不知道我有多久没被做到潮吹，上一次好像也是惹他生气了。这个男人做爱的手段堪称博士级别，而且根本就不温柔。  
我的眼角已经渗出了泪，带着哭腔地跟他说我不行了，他假装被听见，握着我的手没放，另一只手控住我的腰，不断的把我拉近，臀部撞到他的腰发出淫乱的响声，直到我的手快撑不住我自己的时候，他在我体内射了出来。  
洗手间的地板上潮湿一片，我羞得想挖坑埋了我自己，他好像又恢复了温柔的样子，可是我知道他不打算结束。他把我抱到了浴池，准备开始他下一次冲锋。


	4. 河野纯喜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 学霸哥哥✖️小太妹

04.河野纯喜  
我们家的邻居是一个读书很厉害的学霸，一个人住，据说在同志社大学读书。  
这附近有很多大学生租房住在这里，像我和我妈的这种算是例外，不过是因为房租便宜。我每天早上要坐一个多小时的电车才能到学校，不过我也不怎么在乎，反正我上不了大学，就算我想。  
我妈没准备让我读大学，她的钱够她自己用就不错了，我上初中的时候成绩还挺好，到了高中就不行了，因为我爸不给我妈那么钱了——我爸妈离婚了，我跟着我妈，我爸开公司。三年前我爸公司破产，连带着我们母女生活水平都下降。  
我觉得我和我妈其实挺像的，擅长游走于各种男人之间，我妈经常带不同的男人回家，叫床叫得很好听，我有时会害怕声音传出去，吵到这里好好读书的学霸们。  
住对面的那个哥哥看上去很单纯，有时候看到我一个人回家还会跟我打招呼，要知道我顶着一头绿色的头发，手臂上的刺青让我看上去就不好惹。我不想继续跟着我妈生活，可我不知道该怎么离开。  
上次我坐在楼下不想回去，我妈带的男人正把她压在沙发上做，我没办法熟视无睹地回房间，那个男的太丑了。  
邻居家的哥哥可能是看我可怜，把我带回家了。  
我没拒绝。  
他身上穿着足球球衣，应该是刚踢完球，头发黏在额头上。进了门我看到他去房间里换衣服，我偷偷地瞄了一眼，身材真好，我妈睡的所有男人都不如他。  
他换好衣服之后给我拿了瓶果汁，我低笑出声，毕竟不良少女已经喝酒多年，他还真把我当正经人了。  
他问我为什么不回家，我一五一十地说了，看着他的眼神变得有些尴尬，我问他我要怎么离开我妈，他居然跟我说好好读书上大学就能。  
放屁，这人读书读傻了吧。  
我寻思我妈带来的人持久力也没那么够，起身准备回家，他送我到门口，跟我说他叫河野纯喜，如果想补习可以找他，免费的。  
我饶有兴味的看着他，握着门把的手往回收，我问他免费的想要我怎么偿还，肉偿可以吗。  
他居然脸红了，大学生还这么纯，我大笑出声。  
第二天我还真的在楼下等他，他还是昨天那个时候回的家，依旧穿着球衣，满身都是汗。  
我跟他说给我补习，我肉偿，他有些恼怒，跟我说不要整天想这些。我跟他说其实我只是想做爱，而他身材不错。  
他眼神终于变了，跟我说他讲过的东西我写错一条做一次，我快笑傻了，那我所有题都做错好了。  
后来他也的确发现了，学霸果然不好忽悠。晚上八点，我妈今晚不回家，我跟他说我觉得有点热，站起来就在他面前脱衣服。  
他的肤色不算白，脸色变得黑红黑红，我把外衣都脱了，问他说哥哥做爱吗。  
我以为他不敢，没想到他跟我说做。我想可能是我身材太好了，毕竟我才十六岁，就有36D了。  
他身上的汗甚至还没干，粘哒哒的，我很喜欢这种感觉，我的手划过他的腹肌握住了他已经耸立的性器，用力捏了捏。  
居然没射出来，定力还不错，我想。他的手指滑进了我的阴道，我很容易湿，我跟他说三根手指都可以，他照做了。  
他没有和我接吻，只是用他修长的手指在我的穴内搅动，另一只手抓住我的胸，我笑着问他说大不大，他没答应我。  
我发现他好像不打算进来，我怎么会让他得逞，我想睡他很久了，他低头俯身在我身侧，我在他的乳首咬了一口。  
我兴奋的看着他的性器比刚才更胀，用我最柔最媚的声音跟他说哥哥我想要。他低低的笑了，把我从床上拉起来，让我趴在书桌上。  
“别压到你的书。”  
我不知道他在想什么，难道他以为我可以边做爱边看书吗。但我还是照做了，原来他喜欢后入，可能觉得看着我的脸做负罪感太重，毕竟我才十六岁。  
他很轻易的把性器塞进了我的穴，比我想象中更大，我很会夹人，我前男友说的，每一次夹他都会发疯的干我，我以为他跟我前男友一样，所以我用力夹了夹他的阴茎。  
他不为所动，似乎把性器塞进来就完事儿了，我跟他说哥哥快点我忍不住了，他居然冷笑出声。  
“我们国家是什么气候？”  
我震惊了，我睁大眼睛想回头看他，这是个什么变态，他一手摁住我的头不让我动，一手扶着我的腰，一本正经的说：“看书”。  
“从现在开始你说对一次我动一次，你说错了一次我就不动。”  
这男人是个疯子吧。可是他身上的热度明明烫的吓人，怎么有人的自制力强到这种程度。  
“说吧。”  
我只能按着他教的东西好好回答，其实我脑子不错，他教的东西我都学会了。  
“这样才乖。”  
当我把他说的东西都完完整整背了一遍之后，他好像终于大发善心准备插我。他的手汗津津的，揉着我的胸，我的手扶着桌子，他在我身后用力抽插。这个男的不仅自制力可怕持久力也很恐怖，我的腰被他做到软了他还好好的，他从我体内抽身，用龟头磨着我外阴上那颗小小的软肉，问我说那个东西的生物名称是什么，我他妈快疯了。  
我被磨得一颗一颗的掉泪，扭着腰跟他说我想要我以后好好读书，他终于大发慈悲的插了进来，我被做的脱力，双手撑不住桌子，他把我抱到床上翻了个身，终于跟我接吻，跟我说我的身体很美，夹得他很疼。


	5. 鹤房汐恩

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 黑社会老大✖️清纯妹妹

05.鹤房汐恩  
昨晚下雪了。  
早上出来白茫茫一片，呼吸氤氲视线。转学过来的第一个星期，我勉强算是有了个朋友。  
从小到大我就不受女生待见，可能是同性相斥。初中的时候班上的女生都说我是清纯白莲花，表面一套背后一套。  
我想我的确是。毕竟我暗地里想把她们杀了，平日里还得是一副受气包的模样。她们会把我情人节收到的礼物全都毁掉，然后找到送我礼物的男生说我清高看不起他们的东西。  
我根本连拆开礼物的机会都没有。  
妈妈过世之后，爸爸一个人带我很辛苦，我不想让他知道这件事。我本以为高中升学之后我还得面对那群人，爸爸却调离了辖区，我转学了。  
挺好，我觉得我的人生应该可以改变了。  
只不过来到这边之后好像也很难好转，班上的女生的确还没针对我，可是跟我成为朋友的却是一个受气包。  
我觉得她比我还惨，因为我至少长得说得过去。  
我一边想事一边走到了学校，看到班上那几个女生把我朋友拉进了小巷，让她给钱。其实我胆子很大，我爸是警察，只是我确实没什么力气。  
那群女生勒令让我朋友下午带钱来，不然就找人打她。我等她们走了之后才走进巷子里把她拉起来，跟她说我会帮她。  
她好像看到了救命稻草，又跟我说没用。这群女的在学校里横行霸道，因为她们有一群黑社会男朋友。  
我说，那我就去勾引他们老大。  
老子他妈不想当缩头乌龟了。可我甚至不知道那群黑社会在哪儿，我的朋友跟我说，他们中午会在校门口等人。  
我记下了。  
中午放学我走到了校门，果不其然看到一群骑机车的男人，为首的那个长得挺帅，穿着个皮衣，耳朵上戴着两个黑色耳钉，我深吸了一口气给自己壮胆，走到了那个人面前。  
我知道这种人不在意什么礼貌问题，我直接问他能不能帮我个忙，他问我有什么报酬，我跟他说随便他。他的目光把我上上下下过了个遍，露出一个嘲讽的笑容。我觉得我这身衣服在他面前好像不叫衣服，我好像已经被他扒光了。  
我猜他对我的身体很感兴趣。  
“陪我睡一觉。”  
果不其然，我早就料到了。在她们那群女的眼里我本来就不是什么好货，这样好像如了他们愿。可是我不想多想了。  
我懒得想了，这个世界不就是弱肉强食吗，无所谓了。我不想再平白无故地被人拉到洗手间淋水，我不想欺负别人，但也别想骑到我头上。  
我跟他说好，出声的时候我才发现我的声音在抖。他低笑出声，示意我跟着他到旁边的小巷子。等我走到巷子里我才知道，他想在巷子里干我。  
我以为他至少会去开个房什么的，没想到他居然准备野战，他朝外面那群流里流气的男生说帮老子看好门，就把我摁到墙上。  
外面的男生不怀好意地吹了声口哨，还有一个大声说了句这个妞儿长得真美。  
我有点害怕他们会不会轮着上，他好像看出了我的想法，嘴角微微勾了起来，跟我说，我的女人他们不敢动。  
天气太冷，他好像没打算脱我衣服，只是撩起我的衣服下摆，双手探了进去，胸衣被他轻巧的解开，他找到了我的乳尖，用手微微磨着。  
“还挺大。”他轻轻笑了。  
我的皮肤很嫩，他一碰就痛，可是我不敢躲，他让我用手勾住他的脖子，我照做了，他的皮带扣不知道什么时候解开的，性器又粗又大，从解开的裤链那里跳了出来，我第一次见男人的老二，有点害怕的红了眼。  
我没觉得黑社会老大会怜香惜玉，他肯做一点前戏我就觉得万幸了，我环着他的脖子，他一手把我抱起来，让我的腿环着他的腰。他另外的那只手弄开了我的内裤，沿着外阴逗弄我的阴蒂，我浑身战栗，从未有的感受，下体溢出了水，他故意用手指在外阴摩挲，水声很明显，我的脸红得像煮熟的龙虾。  
“真他妈紧。”  
他用龟头抵在我的穴口，我感觉得到我的阴道里面在收缩，几乎像是在跳舞欢迎他。他对准了之后用力一顶，我觉得我整个人像要裂开了一样。  
“你他妈居然是个雏儿？”  
他的眼睛骤然凌厉起来，我害怕地有些发抖，臀肉不受控制的收缩，他狠狠地打了我的屁股，声音有点颤抖，跟我说本来就紧的要死我是不是想夹死他，可我根本就不知道什么叫夹，只能泪汪汪地看着他。  
他让我抱紧他。让我适应得差不多之后跟他说。一会之后我好像适应了，他开始缓慢的移动，在我耳边问我痛不痛，我忽然就低低的哭出声来，天知道我有多痛多害怕，这个人居然还明知故问。他一手箍紧我的腰一手居然给我擦泪，嘴角的笑意很明显，声音低沉地说了一句有趣的女人。  
我后来都不知道我是为什么会跟他说我适应了的。他动起来的时候我才知道我他妈根本就没适应，可是他开始动的时候就不管我适不适应了，抱着他会顶得很深，我不受控制地想往后躲，背部碰到冰冷的墙壁被冻得一激灵，又被他打了屁股说我又夹他。我脸上都是泪，他扳过我的脸和我接吻，舌头不由分说地撬开我的牙关攻略城池，我被吻得快要断气。  
粗大的性器在我体内疯狂的抽插，他说我挺傻的第一次做就弄了个插得最深的姿势。我被他折磨要死，壮着胆子回了他一句谁他妈知道你会在巷子里做，换来他更用力的冲撞，一边用力顶一边说不错学会说脏话了。  
他最后没射在我里面，我的衣服被他浊白的精液弄得黏糊糊的。他一直抱着我，我根本站不起来，两腿中间还留着点血迹。他们说第一次只有痛苦，我觉得还好，我刚刚以为我自己要升天了。或许我真的像他们说的一样是个表里不一的婊子。  
他脱下他的皮衣盖在我身上，抱着我走出了巷子，让他的狗腿开车，把我带到了旅馆，开了房之后把我放到了床上，动作轻柔得我以为我刚刚快被做死了是我自己的幻觉。浴室里传来水声，他走到床边就开始扒我的衣服，我早就痛得使不上力，只能任由他动手动脚，两个人都赤身裸体后他把我放进了浴缸里，我的背靠着他的胸膛，他扳过我的脸，一边吻我一边跟我说只有我这么有趣的女人能当他的人。  
我云里雾里，他颇有些生气地抓了把我的胸，跟我说你以后就是我的人了。


	6. 木全翔也

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 呆萌学弟✖️张扬学姐

06.木全翔也  
我又失恋了。  
昨天分手的那个是我今年被甩的第四个，现在才三月，我一个月换两个男朋友。渣男不仅用我的钱吃喝住，而且还给我劈腿。理由都一样，因为我太强势。  
我操你妈，用老娘的钱还不听我的话，谁给你的熊心豹子胆。  
我百无聊赖地在学校闲逛，说起来我也才大二而已，交男朋友是因为我妈想让我一毕业就结婚，好名正言顺地继承家产。我爷爷过世的时候说我得结婚后才能继承家产，可能是因为他在我小时候就觉得我不安分吧。毕竟我继承了我妈的美貌和我爸的能力，不结婚也饿不死。  
可是我妈很着急，她怕给我的那份让我小叔的女儿抢了去，高中毕业差点不让我上大学，要不是我和我爸联手反对，我可能现在已经生完孩子了。  
我没好意思告诉我妈，她女儿是个天才，现在月收入已经很多了，甚至能包养男人。  
我读的是计算机系。这个系里几乎都是男的，就是没有长得帅的。长得帅的都是音乐生，可是他们都很渣，我今年的四个前男友都是音乐系的。  
今天导师让我去带一个新生做实验，说他的编码写得不够好，我答应了。不谈恋爱无聊得不得了，毕竟我随便混混就有奖学金可拿，谁让我在这方面是个天才呢。  
我踩着我八公分的高跟鞋走到了实验室，在门口问：“木全翔也是哪一位？”  
一个白白净净的男生从一排电脑里冒出了头，走到我面前跟我说学姐好。小男孩儿长得挺不错，看上去像只小兔子。我让他跟着我到了小会议室，打开电脑让他操作。  
实际上还可以，不算太差，我估摸着导师想让我指点他，可是我导师不知道，天才是少有的，不是说我教就能教出来的。我在他旁边跟他说了几个点，他恍然大悟般的点了点头，然后开始做改进。过了十几分钟我发现他好像还做得不错，让我有些意外。毕竟我上次教了一个跟我同级的男生，他半天都没搞好。  
我跟着这位叫木全的男生在小会议室待了一下午，散伙的时候他小声地问我，学姐我能加一下你的联系方式吗？  
我挑了挑眉，没拒绝。  
第二天去食堂的时候我果不其然看到了他，远远地就朝我招手，在一群衬衫男中间他的确长得出众，不对，放在音乐系里也算长得好的。我过去跟他一起吃饭，他旁边的人快把眼睛都瞪出来了。  
两个星期之后，他成了我今年的第五个男朋友。  
说实话我没搞过年下，觉得麻烦，什么事都要教，不过把我甩了的都是年上的，那或许我应该试试年下。木全开始像个小尾巴一样跟着我，让我意外的是他还挺细心，会记得我的生理期给我带红糖姜水，我让他做什么他都挺愿意的，就是编码搞不好被我骂的时候，两只眼睛红得像兔子。  
算了，还是个小朋友。  
月末的时候我妈给了我两张泡温泉的券，让我带着我男朋友一起去。木全答应了。到了房间里他才傻乎乎的问我：“是双人间啊？”  
我笑出声，我问他说情侣出来约会还想分别睡一张床吗，他耳朵以肉眼可见的速度变红，低着头更像只兔子了。  
做爱对我来说像家常便饭，要不是因为跟木全在一起，单身超一个月我就会觉得不行了。嫖娼我又怕脏，二十岁出头的女人出去嫖娼听上去也有些夸张。房间外头就有个温泉池，我不想去公共池，脱了衣服就准备下水。  
木全好像有点犹豫，我只能招呼他过来，我觉得我不开口这傻孩子能愣住一整天。他问我要穿泳裤吗，我赤身裸体地从池里站了起来，问他，你觉得呢？  
他很听话的全裸下水，我毫不掩饰地盯着他的下体，眼睁睁地看着小木全在我面前起立。木全的肌肤很白，我都不知道男生的肉体也可以白到极致，像牛奶一样。他全身被变得绯红，不知道是被温泉熏的还是害羞的。  
我眼神示意他不解决一下吗，他还是没动。我只好动手帮他解决了，用手抓住他的性器上下摩擦，我听见他的呼气声越来越重，只不过等我手都酸了他还没有要射的感觉，我觉得有些挫败。  
我让他坐在池沿，我蹲在池里给他口。舌头舔过他的阴茎时我感觉到他在颤抖，我一手抓住阴茎的根部一手沿着他的睾丸后沿摩挲着，他好像有些难耐，一只手摁住了我的头，跟我说含再深点。  
我让他把龟头抵在我的喉咙，牙齿轻轻的啃咬，喉头收缩的时候他终于缴械投降了，射在我的嘴里，差点没呛死我。他把阴茎从我嘴里拔出来，有点担心的看我，以为我生气了。我笑了，把他的精液吞了一半，一半顺着我的嘴角滴了下来。男人对肯吞下他精液的女人是没有抵抗力的，我深知这一点。小白兔的耳朵还是很红，因为他的小弟弟又站起来了。我笑着看他下一步想做什么，这小子好像终于反应过来，把我抱到了床上。  
蹲在水里的时候我的头发被浸湿了，此刻贴在洁白的床单上，我觉得可能像海藻。我下面早就湿了一片，温泉水把我整个人泡得有些红。木全把他的性器插进我的穴口，我一声低呼。好像更大了，看来这小孩潜力无限。我把他翻了个身换成男下女上，跨坐在他身上扭动我的腰肢。木全好像找到了玩具般用两根食指逗玩我的乳尖，最后高潮的时候又把我压在身下跟我说学姐我喜欢你。我满足地闭上了眼睛，原来年下是这种感觉。


	7. 川西拓实

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 水手服美男✖️女扮男装痴女

07.川西拓实  
站在门口的那个人，我挺好奇对方是男是女。侧面看起来长得好可爱，只不过水手服下面的应该不是胸，而是胸肌。我慢慢的移到那个人面前，他朝我微微一笑，露出两个酒窝。真可爱，我想，但是到底是男生还是女生。  
其实男女我都没什么所谓，男的也好女的也好，到床上那就是能爽就行了。我今天穿了一天黑色的紧身裤，耳钉也都戴上了，看上去可能像个混社会的。我不过是喜欢这么穿而已，看上去不太好惹，而且今天要去参加个漫展，我女扮男装。  
我毫不掩饰地盯着水手服的下体，这人长得太精致了，我判断不出他有没有带把。我猜他也是去漫展的，毕竟这身粉色水手服一看就不是校供，而且因为有点紧身的缘故，看上去像情趣用品。  
等我终于认出来这个人是谁，我差点把自己的舌头咬断，这不是已经毕业了的棒球队前辈川西拓实吗？我有理由怀疑他是被下了降头，毕竟打棒球的身上的肌肉可不是闹着玩的。  
那他下面带把。  
我一直盯着他，他也没打算有什么反应，一直都是礼节性的微笑。电车上挤得不行，我背后的那扇门是不开的，人总往我这边挤，前辈被挤到我跟前，我们俩都很难动弹。  
我跟他差不多高，他刚刚为了维持平衡不小心把手搭在我胸上了，他可能也有些意外，我是个女的。我的长头发被装在了假发套里，外表看起来是个利落短发的帅哥。他有些慌张的想把手收回去，我把他的手摁住了。  
“没关系，我无所谓。”  
我感受到他大腿根部的小川西有了反应，轻轻的低笑出声。我低头往下看，他的水手服在刚刚挤过来的时候被掀起来了。男生可能不太懂安全裤是什么东西，他的内裤暴露在我的视线内，包括他挺立的阴茎，抵在我的皮裤上。  
这条裤子的材质不是太好，我都怕它待会把小川西磨破皮。精致的川西前辈可不能受这种委屈。我用手抓住他的阴茎，看见川西睁大了眼睛，悄悄地跟他说，我怕你磨坏了。  
他的小朋友在我手里并不老实，我清晰的感受到它在变大，有点好玩。我用拇指蹭着它的龟头，剩余的四根手指上下移动，川西的呼吸声渐渐地重了起来，双手撑在我背后的门上跟我说别闹了。我没听他的。  
那些乘客可能觉得挺奇怪，一个水手服壁咚一个黑社会。  
我问他是不是要去漫展，他跟我说是。我说那我们还有一点时间。前面有一个人下车了，空间稍微大了点，我可以蹲下了，我在他耳边轻轻地说别喘得太明显哦。然后蹲下把他的小弟弟从内裤里解救了出来。我背靠着车门保持平衡，张口含住了他的前端，感受到他的难耐。  
挺有趣的，我想。调戏水手服美男，我他妈真是个公交车痴女。  
川西似乎有些不可控地想把性器往我嘴里顶，我没抵抗。脑袋一前一后地让他的东西在我嘴里搅动，手指不安分的逗玩着他的两颗蛋。他的性器抵到了我的喉咙，电车有些摇晃，我的牙齿好像不小心咬到了他，他颤抖了一下，我心里说了好几次我不是故意的，然后快速的移动我的脑袋让他的的精液都射在我口中，尽数吞下了。  
我们的目的地都在最后一个车站，人走得差不多了，我站起身。背后的车门开了，我有些意外，差点摔了出去，川西搂住了我的腰，让我站稳后才拉着我走。他的水手服已经放下来了，好像刚刚什么都没有发生。直到他拖着我到了漫展场地的男厕，我知道他可能不是很想放过我这个痴女了。  
他把我塞进了隔间想要把我的皮裤脱下来，我没让他干。我跟他说漫展结束后再去开房，然后趁他不注意打开洗手间的门溜了。结束的时候我看见他站在门口等我，我笑着走过去，问他，你待会当男生还是女生。  
他好像生气了。  
开了房把水手服脱了，我才知道棒球队前辈不是盖的，我的皮裤很难脱，结果被他硬扯下来了。他把自己脱干净之后过来帮我脱，双手摁住我的手在我耳边问我你说我是男是女。我觉得我可能玩大了。  
我们俩的手互相扣着，他用唇从我颈间细细啃咬至我胸前，我本来就平胸，被他这么一逗弄胸前的两个凸起更加明显，他的膝盖在我的外阴摩擦，蹭到我的阴蒂，他跟我说他的膝盖都被我弄湿了，在我反应过来之前把阴茎埋入我的体内快速抽插，我们俩像两头野兽一样互相撕咬，最后我投降了，这人的体力不是一般人搞得定的，我被他做到整个人都软成一滩水，他的精液射在我的肚子上，我还嘴硬说他不如射在我嘴里好点，我不用清理身体。  
实际上我身上被他搞得青青紫紫，这水手服真他妈不好惹。


	8. 金城碧海

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 面无表情高中生✖️家教性感女老师

08.金城碧海  
家教中心给我分配了任务，过去辅导一个高三的学生，据说很难教，说什么都面无表情。  
我也不知道怎么这任务就到我身上了，那么多人说难教，怎么我就行了。  
我其实不是很缺钱，为主是想打发时间。我有时候在想，高中和大学也不过就隔了一个入学考，怎么人的心态差距会那么大。过了一年高三整颗心都苍老了，可能是因为青春和激情在白纸黑字上磨得一干二净了吧。  
我顺着中心给的地址到了一栋看上去还不错的居民楼下，上楼之后摁了门铃，开门的应该是学生的妈妈，看上去态度挺好的。我也只能笑着应付，站在房门口的那个高个子估计就是我的学生，从我坐着的方向看过去腿特别长，穿着紧身裤，我本想匆匆瞥一眼就过了，这紧身裤不会太紧吗，我觉得他胯间那里好像有点勒。  
我回过神来只能和学生的母亲尴尬的笑笑，她跟我说家里想吃什么自己动手就行了，房间里已经泡好茶了。我向他道谢之后跟着那个男生进了房间，冷色调的房间，也没有什么装饰。我开口问他你叫什么名字，他回答了我。金城碧海，这名字起得不错，又有天又有海，将来是个海阔天空的人。房间里的暖气开得挺足，我把外套脱了下来，挂在门边的衣架上。  
我今天穿了一件紧身的V领内搭和包臀裙，脱了衣服我才觉得好像不太妥。想想金城应该不敢做什么，我是怕我这个单身老女人把他吃了。  
他脸上还是没什么表情，我安心了。  
我先翻了一下他的学习资料，文科还算过得去，主要是背诵和读的知识不够全面，我拉了张椅子坐在他旁边，帮他画了一下我下周过来要考的知识点。理科有点惨，我不得不拿起书一点一点地讲。我觉得他其实好像还蛮认真的，就是脸上表情少了点。  
学了一个小时之后我让他休息一下，休息时间一般就是套近乎的时间，我问了他平时的兴趣爱好，我跟我说他喜欢唱歌。他的声音很低沉，我脑子里出现了一些不可描述的画面，这样的声音叫起床来可能会让人喷水。他问我老师你在想什么，我没好意思说，我听见他低沉的嗓音轻轻笑了出来，问我说老师你刚刚在客厅的时候好像一直在盯着我下面吧。  
原来他注意到了，我有些尴尬不敢看他，小声的问他说你不觉得很紧吗。他拉起我的手放在他的胯间，跟我说刚刚不紧的，现在紧了。  
我的心都快跳到了嗓子眼，问他说你想干嘛，他妈妈还在外面呢。他说是不是家里没人我就会让他上。我没说话，他低笑了一声之后出门去了客厅，不一会儿我听到外面大门关上的声音，他回到房间把门反锁，从椅子背后把我环住，跟我说老师从这里看下去你的胸又白又大。我很喜欢。  
他开始吻我的脖子，一路向下在我的锁骨处用力吮吸，刻出一朵吻痕。一只手不老实的隔着外衣抓我的胸，另一只手从我的领口探了下去，我的胸衣被他搅得蹭开，胸前忽然没了束缚，两个乳房跳了出来。金城故意压低嗓音跟我说老师你穿着这样是来诱惑我的吗，我难以回答，可是我也不想让他停下来，天知道我有多久没上过床，年轻的肉体对我来说简直是久旱逢甘露。  
他把我抱到床边让我趴着，我照做了，我的丝袜被他直接撕开了，他说待会帮我买新的，他的手指很修长，插进来的时候我才知道有多长，我下面已经湿了，他的手指在我的穴道里来回搅动，很轻松的找到了我的G点在那里不停地蹭着，我难耐的低吟，他再这么弄下去我可能直接被他的手指做高潮，还可能喷他一脸水。我的腰不自觉地扭着，被他的手摁住，他用他的阴茎顶着我的穴口，隔着他的裤子，说，  
“老师，说你想要我。”  
我的脑子已经转不动了，说了我想要之后他就插进来了，把我整个人顶得往前趴，太久没做爱我有点不适应，他伏在我身边跟我说老师你真紧，过了一会儿开始扶着我的腰抽插，我的口中溢出羞耻的呻吟，胸前因为金城的动作一前一后的晃动着，他也不管，我只能难耐的抓我我一半的乳房，他在我后面低笑出声。做到后面我已经没办法站着了，我整个人趴在床上，金城把我的屁股往上提，我的下体被他看得一清二楚，他一边插一边摸着我的外阴，问我说老师你说这个地方叫什么。  
我高潮了好几次，他没敢射在我里面，结束的时候跟我说老师下周也要穿成这样过来我一看就硬了。我终于看到他脸上的表情有了那么一点变化。


	9. 佐藤景瑚

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不帅气美貌贵公子✖️肆意放荡靓歌女

09.佐藤景瑚  
晚上八点，刚下课。上音乐史的那个老头让我犯恶，我用脚趾头都知道他想干嘛，色眯眯的盯了我一整节课，要不是必修课得好好混学分，我从他路过我旁边时装作不注意碰我胸的时候就直接把他阉了。  
我是换男人如衣服不错，年过半百了也不掂量掂量自己行不行，待会死在我身上我还不得自己解决。  
我开车去驻唱的夜店，经理正站在门口等我，我猜可能有人闹事了。  
“你是不是又勾搭上有妇之夫了？人家女人找上门来了，怎么不让人省心呢，要不你今天早点回去吧。”  
我冷笑一声，那个男人那天来这里我把摁在包厢的皮椅上做，我他妈只是进去送酒而已，怎么就勾引他了。  
“今晚不唱歌工资照给吗？”  
“那怎么可能？”  
“那我为什么不赚钱？”  
我拿着我的包进了场，里面人已经很多了，纸醉金迷的人多了去，多我一个不算多，少我一个了就不行。  
我妈改嫁之后早就不管我了，跟他新任丈夫甜甜蜜蜜又生了个小男孩儿，哪里还记得我。我自己一个人生活，唯一的好处就是我后爸挺有钱的。可我其实不想花他的钱。  
我跟他非亲非故，男人是不可能无理由给女人钱的。  
我十八岁的那年就知道他看我的眼神不对劲了。虽然我可以每一天都跟不一样的男人上床，但是我不会跟年纪大的老头做爱，我欲望很重，他们根本就没那个能力。  
我刚进场就吸引了一群男人的目光，闹事的女人看到了我，叫了好几个人准备过来撕我的脸，我不慌不忙地在酒保那里拿了杯香槟，淡黄色的酒沿着杯身转着，我抿了一口。  
她的男人走在后面，我现在很后悔让他上我，这种怂蛋敢做不敢当，我最讨厌。  
“就是你这个臭婊子勾引我男朋友的对吧？看我不撕烂你这样脸。”  
对方的长指甲想往我脸上划，我握住她的手腕用力一拧，直接掰断了。  
她痛的鬼哭狼嚎，我继续喝我的香槟，准备上台唱歌。蹲下去抓住她的头发逼她看着我，轻轻地对她说，“是你男朋友强奸我，我没计较而已。”  
那个男的站在后面躲躲藏藏，我走过去甩了他一巴掌，喊站在旁边的保镖把这两个人丢出去了。  
我唱歌不喜欢有人打扰，这里所有工作人员都知道。  
我今天穿了一件酒红色的丝绸吊带，下面穿着短裤。能露的几乎都露出来了。我调整好麦克风开始唱歌，最中间的卡座今天来了生人，染着一头金发，应该是某个有钱的贵公子，他一直盯着我看，我朝他抛了个媚眼，我猜他今晚会跟我上床。  
我唱完歌，他旁边的人过来请我，我甩了甩我的头发朝他走去，刚刚围在他身边的那群莺莺燕燕好像也被请走了，我走到他面前，饶有兴味地看着他。  
他伸手拉我过去他旁边坐下，问我说我叫什么名字，我回答了。  
“我叫佐藤景瑚。”  
他的眼睛长得极美，看上去像潭深水，看久了可能会溺死在里面。我拿起他桌上放着的酒，一口气喝完了，他亲自给我满上。在我耳边低低地说，“够野，我很喜欢。”  
我朝他眨眨眼，问他今晚去哪儿，他没说。拉着我上了外面的车。  
夜店后面有座山，他一路狂飙到山顶，打开天窗，上面都是星星。  
他把我从副驾驶捞过去，我背对着他坐在他腿上，他的手划进我的吊带里，解开我的胸衣，抓着我的胸揉，掌心压着我的乳首，我低吟出声。  
他把我的屁股抬起来，放出蓄势待发的阴茎，随手撸了几下之后变得更大，我的短裤不知道什么时候被丢在另一边，他的前端顶在我的穴口。  
我早就湿了，穴口包裹着他的前端，他很顺利就滑了进来，发出一声满足的轻叹，他扶着我的腰，我坐在他身上乱扭，他问我是不是安全期，我有些意外。跟我做爱的男人从不管我死活，都想射在我里面。我媚笑着跟他说无所谓，他把我往前顶，用力的插我，我疯狂的浪叫，头压在方向盘的喇叭上，响声直穿云霄。  
佐藤射了一次，精液顺着我的大腿流了出来，还没流光就又一次被堵上了，他把我翻了个身张口咬我的乳尖，温热的舌头卷得我发抖，他打开车门抱着我到了后座，伏在我身上一次又一次的插我，我们做了三次，整辆车晃的跟地震一样，最后一次他没舍得射在我肚子里喷在了椅子上，白色的精液洒在黑色的座椅上，像黑夜中的银河。  
他靠着椅子上抱着我接吻，问我说包养我一个月要多少钱。


	10. 大平祥生

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 痴心弟弟✖️宠弟姐姐（骨科慎入）

10.大平祥生  
我出来工作一年了。  
我名义上的弟弟今年大一，考到了我现在工作的城市，他在学校住宿的费用很贵，所以我妈让他跟我一起住。  
我们家是重组家庭，我妈跟我的赌徒爸爸离婚之后带着我跟大平叔叔一家一起过，叔叔带着个比我小五岁的弟弟，他叫大平祥生。祥生的妈妈很早就去世了，他有些胆小，但长得特别可爱，下垂的狗狗眼，笑起来甜甜的，肤色白白净净，像只布丁狗。我十岁的时候他才五岁。他小时候特别黏人，我做作业的时候会抱着他坐在我腿上，他也不吵不闹，滴溜溜的眼睛看着我写字，我写完了他会在我脸上亲一口说姐姐好棒。小时候带着他去楼下的花园玩，别人总要以为我带着个妹妹。  
我上大学的时候故意填了在另一座城市的学校，因为我发现祥生有点不大对头。青春期的少年可能对比自己年长的女性会更有好感，我高中的时候有几个男生追我，但总是无疾而终。其中有一个跟我说：“小心你弟弟。”  
我那个时候还觉得他无理取闹，跟他说我弟弟是世界上最乖的小孩儿，直到有一次一个男生送我到了家门口，第二天上学的时候看到我就跑，他的头被打破了，他说是祥生打的。  
我不相信，我更愿意相信祥生的话，那天晚上我决定亲自找祥生聊一聊，他的狗狗眼装满了委屈的泪水，跟我说姐姐我没打人，我真的没有。  
我怎么可能会不信他的话呢，我摸了摸他的头，帮他擦干眼泪，他扯了扯我的袖子问我姐姐是不是永远都会喜欢我。我笑着跟他说我会。他过了好一会儿才冷静下来。睡着的时候嘴角带着笑。  
可是我心里已经埋下了怀疑的种子，我妈和叔叔的感情很好，我觉得我不能让一点可能会拆散他们的可能存在。我没跟家里人说我会考去另一座城市，拿到录取通知书的晚上祥生闷闷不乐。我妈和叔叔睡着的时候，他跑到我床上抱了我，问我说，姐姐走了会不会忘记我。  
“不会。”我睡得有些迷糊，隐隐约约感觉到额头被什么碰了一下，像一个慌乱又湿热的吻。  
或许我离开了这么久祥生已经想开了。这个世界上不止我一个女人。  
我开车去车站接他，他远远地就朝我招手，小朋友长高了不少，看见我又笑得跟小时候一模一样，他跑过来抱我，我伸手摸了摸他的头。  
我晚上约了我男朋友一起给祥生接风，结果祥生从坐下就开始不说话，好像有点不开心。我握住他的手捏了捏，问他怎么了，他没回答。  
吃完饭我男朋友有事先走了，我开车回家。祥生坐飞机过来估计也累了。他一直没跟我说话，我不知道他在闹什么脾气。开心的笑容好像是从见到我男朋友的那一刻就消失了。  
进了门走到客厅，我刚在沙发上坐下，就听到祥生带着哭腔地开口，他问我：  
“姐姐，为什么我就不可以呢？”  
我愣住了，他今年二十岁了，难道还不知道我们是姐弟吗。我还没开口说话，就被他吻住了。  
他吻得又狠又急，把我的嘴唇咬破了，我挣扎着想避开，双手被他死死的摁住了。话语被淹没在两个人相互传递的口水中，我急红了眼，他放开我，眼泪一滴又一滴地砸在我脸上，几乎要灼伤我。  
“为什么我就不行，姐姐。”  
“我喜欢你那么多年了，那个男人有什么好的？”  
他几乎是号啕大哭，豆大的眼泪砸得我生疼，我的心揪了起来，起身抱住了他，他的头靠在我的肩膀上，我轻轻地抚摸着。  
“可是我们是姐弟啊，这是不可以的。”  
“那我明天就把户口迁出来跟我爸断绝关系好不好？”  
我惊呆了，我没想到他竟然这么固执，我跟他说不可以，他又把我压在沙发上，一只手扣住了我的双手，双腿夹住我的腿，我挣扎不了。  
他开始低下头吻我，温热的舌头卷过我口腔里每一个角落，我的唇瓣几乎被他吻肿了，他离开我的唇，他眼神发狠地问我姐姐你跟他做过吗？我不允许。  
我的衬衫是被他扯开的，他的力气大得惊人，双唇含住了我的耳珠，沿着我的脖颈一路向下，用力的吮吸我的乳头，我胸前的两颗很快被他吸得又红又肿。  
我早就哭得不成样子，他也是。眼泪滴在我身上烫得我发抖，我下身的西装裙被他扯开了，他放开扣住我的手要解开他的裤子，我起身想逃跑，脚踝被他握住拉了回来，面朝着沙发，被他摁住了，他的性器又凶又狠地顶了进来，我浑身战栗。他开始一下又一下的动，伏在我的后背，眼泪一滴一滴的打在我身上，一遍又一遍地问我，“姐姐我就不可以吗？”  
快感很快取代了害怕蔓延了我全身，快要高潮的时候他忽然抽身，我的下体空了，空虚感充斥着，我感觉得到我的下体在叫嚣着填满，阴道剧烈收缩，想吸进什么，祥生把性器抵在我的外阴，问我，“姐姐想要我吗？”  
理智告诉我我应该说不要，可是我的身体却一直在蹭着他，他又是凶猛的闯进，我整个人趴在沙发上只剩下羞耻的嘤咛，他的手抓着我的胸，低头跟我接吻，脸上的泪水滑进了我的口腔，几次剧烈的抽插后他射在我里面，抱着我说姐姐不要走。  
我整个人被折腾得动不了，他抱着我去了床上，下面又兴奋起来，我伸手擦干他脸上的泪水，才发现我根本就舍不得他难过，他再一次插进来的时候我想，就让我们一起坠入地狱吧。


	11. 白岩瑠姬

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 灰姑娘✖️王子

11.白岩瑠姬  
路灯没亮，昏暗的居民楼里透出几丝营养不良的幽光。星星此刻美得耀眼，在拥挤的楼缝中肆意闪烁。左手传来的温热让我的心砰砰直跳，没有人说话，我只能听见我没出息的心脏在我的胸腔里横冲直撞。  
夜风灌进街道，我裹紧了我的围巾，感受到他的手放开我，把我往他怀里带，我把我的脸缩在我的围巾里，眼神飘忽不定，没有看他。  
直到进了家门，我才知道刚刚不是做梦。  
我是一个舞台剧演员。在一个名不见经传的舞台剧社中当女一号，社长不久前争取到了《灰姑娘》的剧本，舞台会在东京上映，只不过男一号的人选是由合作方定的，听说是个经验丰富的王子型演员，队里的人说我捡了大便宜。  
但实际上大家都知道，舞台剧在演出的时候虽然讲究动作到位，但亲密的姿势一直都是靠借位的。我没有想太多，舞台剧演员也是演员，演员的职业道德告诉我就算对方再帅我也不能心动。  
但我失败了。  
在见到白岩第一面的时候我就明白他为什么可以被称为王子型演员了。五官精致，姿态优雅，一举一动都透露着贵族的气息，他根本不需要演，我觉得他就是王子本人。  
整个舞台其实只有最后有亲吻的桥段，实际上借位就可以了，从我们深情凝视的第一秒开始灯就开始渐渐变暗，幕布从舞台上方缓缓降落，留给观众一个完美的印象式结尾。我早就把剧本从头到尾过了一遍，再加上故事本来就耳熟能详，只需要跟对方配合就好了。  
半个月的排练我们都相安无事，白岩也很好相处，大家都很熟悉了，还约了演出之后找时间聚餐，他一直坐在旁边轻轻地微笑，我觉得他身上只有春天这个季节。  
可是今晚的演出，在最后一幕的时候，我的心刚刚放下来——演出结束了，很成功，白岩忽然吻住了我，不是借位失败，不是意外碰到，而是真真切切地吻住了我。  
我愣住了，一动不动，他轻轻地咬了我的下唇，我痛得张嘴，被他趁虚而入，舌头在我的口腔内为非作歹，把我的气息尽数卷去。  
幕布降下来之后外面掌声久久不断，我知道演出很成功，他握着我的手没放，我们需要出去外面谢幕，他在我耳边悄悄地说：“待会等我。”  
从被他吻的那一刻开始我就神情恍惚，换完衣服之后就站在更衣室门口等他，我也不清楚我为什么要按他说的做，可能是因为他那张脸太过犯规，我不过是被他蛊惑的傀儡罢了。  
现在他进了我的家门，我才知道这不是梦。他真的吻了我。  
看到我还愣在门口，他走了过来，双手抵在门后，低下头吻我，我乖乖的让他攻略城池，他一靠近我，我觉得我身上是没有自制力这种东西的。  
我们气喘吁吁地离开的对方的唇舌，他抱住了我，说：“你不是灰姑娘，但我想成为你的王子。”  
我觉得我快晕倒了，他太犯规了。  
大衣什么时候脱下的我不知道，内搭什么时候被脱下的我也不知道，直到他的吻遍布我全身，在我锁骨处轻轻啃咬出一朵粉红色的痕迹时，我才回过神来。  
我伸手环住他的纤细的脖子，他问我：“终于舍得回神了吗？”  
我咯咯笑，我猜我此刻的眼睛很美，因为我眼里全是他。  
我吻他，像他吻我一样，翻身把他压在我身下，一点一点的舔舐他的乳首，我身下的硬物更加明显，他有些难耐，我把他的性器对准我的穴口，慢慢地坐了下去。  
我趴在他胸前感受他呼吸的起伏，灵活地扭动我的腰，我感觉到他的呼吸越来越粗重，他又把我压在他身下，笑着跟我说宝贝动作太慢了。  
跟他比起来我确实动作太慢，他的性器在我体内快速的抽插，我嘴里溢出呻吟，他在我耳边笑道，“宝贝叫床也很好听，跟唱歌一样。”我如他所料般地高潮了。  
我觉得我的出租屋隔音不够好，邻居可能都听到了声音。我发现白岩的癖好大概是在每个地方都做一遍爱，我被他抱在厨房的灶台上做，双腿环着他的腰，他一下又一下地顶着我；又被他摁在客厅的沙发上后入，冲撞得我几乎站不稳；最后他浴缸中放了一缸水，我们在水里做，带着水的肉体碰撞起来发出淫乱的啪啪声，最后他在水中射满了我的子宫，精液沿着我的阴道流出来在水中浊白得更加明显。  
他和我接吻，我浑身无力的倒在他怀中，知道王子在床上是会变成野兽的。


End file.
